Cold as Ice
by lil-sis24
Summary: Mirandas thoughts to a song and a certain assistant...


Title: Cold as Ice

Pairing: Mirandy

Disclaimer: I do not own them... sadly... ; Lyrics belong to Sarah Connor

Summary: Miranda's thoughts to a song...

Miranda turned around. She disliked functions like this. She disliked parties, where the music was loud and a dancefloor in the middle of the room. But she was here for a new designer and with his art... well, it was worth it, she hoped, at least. And she wasn't alone here. Her first assistant was there, too, gladly. After Paris, Andrea had been promoted and Emily moved to Design.

She did not know where Andrea was at the moment. She had given her a few minutes off and thought the girl would use it to get together with important people. But she could not see her talking to anyone. No. Instead she spotted her on the dancefloor, dancing alone, eyes closed.

The song changed and Miranda stiffened.

It was a new song, something she wouldn't listen to, normally. But she knew it, though. Especially the lyrics.

_I keep watching you  
>Everything you do<br>Every night I pray  
>That you may walk on my way<br>If I see your face, such a lovely face  
>I'm thinking about the way how to say<br>Come on with me_

She had heard it coming out of one of her daughters room some evening she came home early. And the lyrics had gotten straight to her heart.

_My heart is aching  
>I just can't wait no more<br>When I see the way  
>You're moving cross the dancefloor<br>There's no mistaking  
>I want you more and more<br>Every second of my life_

She just wished she could tell Andrea... how she felt. Just wished to find a way to tell her that she wanted to spend more time with her, in another way than employer and employee...

_We gotta get together right now  
>We gotta get together right now<br>We gotta get together right now  
>Cause we can not escape our faith<em>

Yes, how could they escape their faith? How could she escape the smile this girl always threw at her? How could she possibly survive this without turning colder?

_If I can have you for the rest of my life  
>Oh baby my body's turning cold as ice<br>Nothing I could do  
>If I'm losing you<br>It's getting just as cold as ice  
>Cold as ice<em>

In Paris, Andrea had almost left her. Almost. But in the evening she had sat on the ground, leaning on Mirandas door, eyes closed, waiting for her. She had apologized and – Miranda had accepted, of course. What else? She couldn't have bore the girl leaving her, couldn't have bore a life without the girl.

But as they returned home... well, everything changed. Miranda changed. She knew now, she had feelings towards her assistant. Deep feelings.

_Each time you leave  
>it's like I'm shiver inside<br>Oh baby my body's turning cold as ice  
>Nothing I could do<br>If I'm losing you  
>It's getting just as cold as ice<br>Cold as ice  
>Cold as ice<em>

This one day, without Andrea by her side... She had been a bitch. A real bitch. Not what everyone already knew from her, no, nothing of that _softer_ side of her. She could not remember one single time she had been like this.

And it wasn't because Stephen had left her that night before, too. The loss of him was more like a freeing sensation than anything else. She just felt sorry for her girls, but that was another story.

Anyway, as Andrea left without looking back that one morning, she had felt like she would freeze.

_This is gonna be an emergency  
>Can't you see the snow<br>And the ice all around me  
>You know that i freeze<br>Come into me  
>It takes you warming lips<br>And your kiss  
>To defrost me<em>

Without knowing, Miranda had walked towards the dancefloor herself. She was standing near the place where Andrea was still dancing, watching the girl.

And Andrea had come back. A small smile graced her lips now.

_The ice is breaking  
>When you walk you through the door<br>You know how to keep me rocking on the dancefloor  
>Temperature is rising<br>Incrising more and more  
>It's getting hot in here tonight<em>

But Miranda didn't "keep rocking on the dancefloor". No, that would simply be ridiculous. She liked to dance, but more in a classical way. So she kept watching Andrea. The girl still had her eyes closed, but as on cue, as if she felt Miranda watching her, she opened her eyes and looked her boss straight in the eyes.

_We gotta get together right now  
>We gotta get together right now<br>We gotta get together right now  
>We gotta get together right now<br>We gotta get together right now  
>Cause we can not escape our faith<em>

_If I can have you for the rest of my life  
>Oh baby my body's turning cold as ice<br>Nothing I could do  
>If I'm losing you<br>It's getting just as cold as ice  
>Cold as ice<em>

_Each time you leave  
>it's like I'm shiver inside<br>Oh baby my body's turning cold as ice  
>Nothing I could do<br>If I'm losing you  
>It's getting just as cold as ice<br>Cold as ice  
>Cold as ice<em>

_I-C-E  
>That's what I'm gonna be<br>If you're not here with me  
>Than someday somebody<br>Will find me frozen_

_If I can have you for the rest of my life  
>Oh baby my body's turning cold as ice<br>Nothing I could do  
>If I'm losing you<br>It's getting just as cold as ice  
>Cold as ice<em>

And Andrea smiled at her. A sweet, somehow knowing, smile. Miranda shivered with something like anticipation. Her heart grew warm.

_Each time you leave  
>It's like I'm shiver inside<br>Oh baby my body's turning cold as ice  
>Nothing I could do<br>If I'm losing you  
>It's getting just as cold as ice<br>Cold as ice  
>Cold as ice<em>

Miranda watched Andrea moving towards her, still dancing, and without breaking eye contact. Another smile curled around the older woman's lips, a sweet one, something she hadn't showed to anyone but her daughters. To people she loved.

_Cold as ice, ohhhh uhhh, cold as ice _

And then, Andrea stood right in front of her. She had stopped dancing and her gaze had turned more serious and curious.

Miranda forgot to breath. Andrea was breathtakingly beautiful.

"Let's go home" she whispered to her assistant and then turned around, hoping, knowing, Andrea would follow her. Would follow her forever.

End.


End file.
